


Humans aren't nocturnal

by 2tubborn2hiipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masochist, SADOMASO, Sloppy Makeouts, Swearing, Xeno, davesol - Freeform, probably, sadist, soldave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tubborn2hiipper/pseuds/2tubborn2hiipper
Summary: “I’m pretty fucking proud of my handiwork.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I've been meaning to write for a few days. What's this? It's a finished one? *GASP* It's kinda smutty, but won't go any further than sloppy makeouts. Will I write more? Idk.

Dave sighed, his arm flopping down to the bed with the phone still clutched in his hand. The camera was still up, having just taken a large amount of selfies with Sollux cuddling him for a good hour at least.

“I’m tired.” He groaned, reaching under his shades to rub at his eyes. The troll next to him chuckled, head resting on Dave’s free arm.

“Shut up captor” Dave laughed. “Humans aren’t nocturnal.” 

“Well that’th your problem not mine” Sollux smirked as Dave rolled over to cuddle into the troll’s side.

“Ugh your horn is in my face, dude” He complained.

“You’re the one who put your fathe there.” 

“Fight me.”

Sollux laughed and positioned himself better on the bed and Dave moved down more, taking off his shades (only Sollux was allowed to see him this vulnerable) so he could curl up into Sollux’s side, nuzzling into the crook of the troll’s neck. He sat there for a bit before an idea came to him. 

The smirk Sollux felt against his skin was his only warning before Dave starting rubbing his face against the troll’s neck, lightly running his nose along the gray skin before nuzzling into it again.

“You little thit.” Sollux laughed, pulling him closer and hugging him tightly for a moment. Dave chuckled and snuggled closer, feeling a little sleepy.  
Sollux smirked and snatched up Dave’s phone from where it lay abandoned on the bed to take a photo, since it was rare the Strider was this cuddly. Dave groaned a little.  
“Dude, that’s not cool. I don’t even have my shades on.”

“Neither do I, and you can’t thee your eyeth anyway, chill.” Sollux patted Dave’s shoulder and put the phone on the stand next to the bed.

“Still not cool.” Dave grumbled, but he was smiling. He had already thought of his revenge.

He waited until Sollux seemed comfortable before pulling himself closer and nuzzling the troll’s throat again, this time planting quick, soft kisses along whatever sensitive spots he could find.

Sollux laughed.

“Ugh, tho cute. Thtop it.” He hugged Dave closer and peppered his face with kisses.

Dave stopped, but only briefly before attacking the troll’s neck again. He was being as gentle as he could, light teasing touches from his lip, and covering the side of Sollux’s neck, cheek and jawline. Sollux made small noises of complaint, but didn’t push Dave away, only interrupting the barrage of kisses to return them, over his forehead and cheeks.   
“You’re being tho gentle.” Sollux said softly.

“Trust me, I’m trying really hard to hold back here.” Dave mumbled in between kisses.

“Who thaid I’d mind?” He said mischievously.

“Don’t tempt me...” the Strider mumbled, pinching the skin between his lips now. He was trying so hard to not just bite down, but he was taking it slow. They’d never gotten this far before, just cuddling and cheek kisses, and his heart was beating so hard and fast he was sure Sollux would hear it.

Dave pinched a sensitive bit of skin between his lips and Sollux made a tiny sound, tightening his grip just a little, so Dave took a chance and scraped his teeth gently along the same spot his mouth just was. He took the twitch Sollux gave as a good sign and continued his work, alternating between soft kisses, pinching the skin between his lips and light bites, until Sollux was making small sounds and clutching Dave close. 

All of a sudden, the troll moved, quickly grabbing Dave’s face and leaning over to kiss him, starting at the forehead and quickly moving down his cheeks until he reached his boyfriends mouth. Without hesitation he kissed Dave roughly, pushing him back onto the bed slightly as he nibbled and sucked at his lips, before his tongue pushed its way into the Strider’s mouth. Dave sharply took a breath through his nose before kissing Sollux back, allowing the troll to take the lead. 

He could barely breathe, his whole mind focused on the kiss, but he wasn’t complaining. Not used to having the dominant position ripped from him so easily, all Dave could do was hold on tightly to Sollux and give him full access to his mouth. A quick breathe allowed Dave to clear his head slightly from the fog overtaking it, and he took the chance to capture Sollux’s tongue and roughly suck at it. From the sound that escaped the troll, he wasn’t complaining at all. Dave gave it a soft nip before letting it go, and they dove back into the kiss briefly. Dave didn’t let it last too long though, breaking away to kiss down his boyfriend’s jaw, down his neck to bite roughly. Sollux whined and Dave chuckled lowly, finding another spot and biting down again, sucking to leave a dark yellow bruise.

“Fuck, Daaave...” Sollux whined.

Dave chuckled again, biting another spot, hard, before returning his attention to Sollux’s mouth, sucking on his tongue again. The troll made another soft whine before, then pulled away slowly, breathing heavily, and Dave wondered if he’d done something wrong.

Sollux got up slowly, and walked over to the still open door of his room. Dave readjusted himself into a more comfortable position, ready to stop if the troll wanted to. When Sollux closed the door softly and turned the lights down, He began to hope. In the now dim light, the troll looked downright predatory, and Dave’s heart leapt into his throat in anticipation as Sollux walked back to the bed with purpose, climbing onto Dave’s lap and leaning down to capture his lips roughly, biting on his lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. His teeth were sharp and Dave gasped softly, trying to be quiet. It was the Sollux’s turn to take Dave’s tongue into his mouth, and he bit down, causing the human to nearly whine at the pleasurable pain, and Sollux sucked on it before slowly releasing Dave’s tongue. 

He broke the kiss again, but didn’t move far away, instead opting to take his turn at his boyfriends throat, biting and sucking at the skin and causing dark purple bruises to quickly bloom all along the front and sides of Dave’s throat. Dave bit his lips hard to try and contain the noises that were nearly spilling from his mouth, but some escaped anyway. He shut his eyes tightly and gripped Sollux’s hair, unsure how to deal with the pain that was causing sharp bolts of pleasure to travel down his spine and directly to his hips. Sollux’s teeth were indeed very sharp.

“ah… fuckfuckfuck...” Dave whispered. “Sollux, I can’t deal with it, it’s too much… hurts.”

Sollux pulled away, licking his fangs in a way that made Dave want to whine, and leaned back down to kiss him again.

Dave slowed down the kisses, and Sollux followed suit, going from desperate and rough kisses to small lingering pecks. The Strider smirked and sat up, forcing his boyfriend to follow suit. He didn’t break the kiss, teasing Sollux slightly.

“You inthufferable prick..” Sollux groaned softly.

Dave chuckled darkly and nipped at the bite marks he had left behind, drawing a gasp and shiver from the troll.

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Fight me.”

Dave surged forward, taking Sollux by surprise and kissing him roughly. He felt him go slightly limp in his arms, meaning he was giving Dave the upper hand. Good.  
The human pushed his legs underneath himself and used his bodyweight to push Sollux roughly onto his back and kissing him deeply. Sollux gasped from the impact, his open mouth giving Dave the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue into the troll’s mouth, licking at those wickedly sharp teeth. Sollux tried to bite but Dave kept pulling his tongue away just in time, occasionally grabbing the troll’s tongue and sucking hard.

Sollux was quickly becoming a mess under him, just the way he wanted. He repositioned his boyfriend in a more comfortable spot, and Sollux was obedient. Dave leaned down and gently kissed the troll’s throat, lightly tracing his tongue along the now darkly bruised bite marks. Sollux shivered and groaned a little.  
“Fuck, tho gentle...” he complained.

Dave smirked and pulled away, putting just enough distance that the troll couldn’t reach him, and Sollux whined, staring up at Dave, his face flushed yellow and his breath coming in heavy pants. The Strider smirked, and Sollux groaned.

“I fucking hate you...” he said softly.

Dave just hummed in response.

“Pleathe...” Sollux moaned quietly.

“Please what? I won’t know what you want unless you tell me” Dave chuckled. He had the troll exactly where he wanted him.

“Jutht.. Pleathe...” 

Dave leaned down again and gave Sollux a lightly peck. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know...” His heart was beating wildly and his body was begging for more of the troll, but Dave held back. He wanted to make Sollux as much of a mess as possible.

Sollux sat up a small amount, wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and used that to pull Dave closer, lifting his upper lip to bare his fangs.

“Daddy..” he breathed hotly, the word going through Dave’s body like a bolt of electricity.

Fuck it.

Dave growled, causing Sollux to whine, latched his teeth onto the troll’s lower lip and bit down. Hard. Sollux whined softly and pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around the human’s waist. Dave focused himself on taking the trolls breath away, sucking on his tongue, licking at his teeth and the roof of his mouth, biting down anywhere he could. He reached back a bit and gripped Sollux’s thigh, lifting it slightly. He was surprised and impressed by the troll lifting his leg higher and hooking it over Dave’s shoulder.   
“Fuck…. Captor..” Dave managed in between kisses. Sollux only chuckled and gripped the Strider’s shoulders.

Dave broke the kiss several times to kiss his way down and roughly bite the now yellow patched skin of his boyfriend’s throat, determined to mark as much as possible and not thinking of the consequences. Sollux wasn’t complaining, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible.

Finally Dave began to slow down in his kisses, Sollux seemed exhausted and followed suit. 

After several more lingering and gentle pecks, Dave pulled away and sat up, looking down at his handiwork. Sollux was a mess, covering his face with one arm, panting heavily. His face was flushed a deep yellow, and his throat was covered in bruises.

Dave licked his lips and grabbed his phone, starting a video. Sollux groaned and covered his face more.

“I’m pretty fucking proud of my handiwork.”

“No, don’t film me...” Sollux half laughed. Dave stopped the video and tossed his phone aside, leaning down to gently kiss his boyfriend.

“The fucking sun is up.” Dave laughed, softly. “We’ve been making out for fucking hours.”

“Thought humanth weren’t nocturnal.” Sollux said teasingly.

“Fuck off Captor.”


End file.
